The invention relates to an apparatus for recording and processing orders in gastronomic and similar establishments with input arrangements for order-identifying data at the tables and with a central accepting station for order-identifying data.
In gastronomic establishments which are known all over the world, there exists a pronounced difference between servicing restaurants with personal service and self-service restaurants wherein the guest who is to be served cooperates to the greatest possible extent. For example, German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 46 132 makes a proposal which is intended for self-service restaurants but, owing to its complexity, has failed to gain acceptance in actual practice.